Shinobi to Lyoko Warrior
by theatrefreak12
Summary: Leaving the Elemental Nations after he lost everything precious to him including his lover and best friend. He decides a Fresh Start is an order by moving to Paris, France and attending Kadic Academy to live peacefully, but as luck would have it he gets drawn in to another war against an A.I. named XANA. How will he fair against this new enemy? Read to find out!


**TheatreFreak12 here! This is my very first crossover so be as brutal or as lenient as possible with your criticism. I know for a fact I'm not a very good writer, but I'm publishing so maybe one day I can be decent.**

**Anyways, I will be off on a few things because I haven't watched Code Lyoko in a good while. So, as I am writing this I will be re-watching the series. Although, I don't think I'll be putting Lyoko evolutions in here.**

**Pairing is indeed undecided I'm debating between an OC, Yumi, or someone from the Narutoverse.**

**I'll leave the choice to you guys, but I'm sorry no harem because I currently don't have the skills for that.**

**This story will be focused on my own OC although Naruto will be making appearances in flashbacks that will happen through out the story. **

**It will start off as 1st person then it will switch off to 3rd ofr the rest of the story.**

**OC/?**

**Violence/Mild Language/Suggestive Themes**

Shinobi to Lyoko Warrior

In a field a food distance away from an academy from the looks of it laid a boy with dark brown hair brushed back in to a small pony tail, tan skin with an athletic build and an angular face, wearing a dark blue shirt with various designs and colors on it and dark blue jeans with black and white shoes with rubberbands on his wrist and a brown hat next to him with a height of maybe 6"2 6"3. His eyes maybe his most unique feature as they are amethyst with an outline of light green.

My name is Akimoto Masaki, I was born August 17 and I am 17 years old. I go to Kadic Academy in the high school section Junior year. Apparently, I'm a 'Prodigy' according to the school, but damn... I hate the word. I just work harder then most, but not more so then a certain genius in my friends list. Speaking of friends which range between 12 & 14, you may be wondering why are they so young or why is there no one in your age group? Well, my answer is simple, they're are they only competent group that doesn't seem to plague human idiocy like the people in my class. I mean sure they have there quirks, but who doesn't?

My life wasn't always this peaceful or as peaceful as it gets before arriving in Paris, France. No, where I come from... Where I come from the is only blood, death and hate. This was only amplified by the 4th Great Shinobi War, a war for what you may ask? Well, a war for peace against a person, no, not a person a monster with a god complex.

FLASHBACK

In area where trees and wildlife once flourish stood a desolate wasteland with smoke, small embers scattered around the area with a strong scent of death, blood and burning flesh stood an army less then 15 thousand with a headband on various areas on their body woth the kanji for 'Shinobi' is shown proudly by the army of different colors to show their alliance to their nation.

There is a group of shinobi who stood out the most, these shinobi being Naruto Uzumaki, Child of Prophecy, Jinchuriki Of the 9-tailed Fox, Kurama, Son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Son of the Crimson Tornado Kushina Uzumaki, Apprentice of the toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin and His most known moniker Number 1 Unpredictable Hyperactive knuckleheaded genius ninja stood there wearing his Golden Kyuubi cloak standing defiantly with a cold glint in his eyes.

Next, Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha Massace Survivor, Sole wielder of the Sharingan, Konoha Traitor and Apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin stood there with his Susano'o activated.

Next, Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju Slug Queen of the Sannin. (Nothing else remarkable about her)

Next, Akimoto Masaki, Also known as the Elemental Fighter and Prodigy surpassing Minato Namikaze & Itachi Uchiha. Also, apprenticed to the late Toad Sage Jiraiya.

Next, Miharu Hamano, Akimoto's Lover, wielder of the Bone Pulse Kekkai Genkai, Swift Release Kekkai Genkai, The Diamond Storm.

Finally, The past Hokages Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Minato Namikaze.

All of them staring coldly and defiantly at the single person who planned this very war since the beginning Obito Uchiha.

"Obito! What you want is not piece but a lie and illusion that's not true piece!" Yelled one Naruto Uzumaki.

"You naive child, this is neccessary for peace because piece can not exist in this accursed world. Regardless I will kill your best friend maybe this will show you that you are powerless compared to me the new God Among Shinobi, the new Sage of the Six Paths!" Retorted Obito as he sent a tentacle at impossible speeds towards Akimoto. Naruto eyes widened as he knew he wouldn't be able to move to him in time even with his cloak.

'Move Dammit MOVE!' Akimoto thought Right before closed his eyes.

'He will not die!' Miharu yelled inside her head.

She activated her swift release and dashed right in front of the tentacle right before it pierced. Akimoto waited for his imminent death, he waited and waited but nothing ever came. He opened his eyes to see what happened and what he saw she be forever ingraved in to his mine.

Everyone was shocked at what they just witnessed, right in front of Akimoto was none other then Miharu standing there pierced by several tentacles that stemmed from one. Her eyes slowly dulling.

"Mi..miharu, w..why?" He said softly while his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Be..because I..I L..l...love you" she said in her last breath as her eyes completely dimmed and the light left her eyes.

"I love you to." He said just barely enough where only Sakura heard him, but just barely.

"AHAHAHA! How pathetic! She gave her life for a worm like you?" He mocked

"Sh..shut up.." He said lowly "What was that?" He asked

"I said, SHUT UP!" He roared

Flashback End

After that battle continued for a while longer we eventually won, but at the cost of so much. I'm glad I left that place behind for a fresh start. I still have nightmares about that moment. Though leaving was not easy I had to resign as a ninja to leave without having to become a missing nin. That's a story for another time though. I arrived in Paris, France on a plane from japan and spent a year integrating with society and technology while reading up on whatever I can. Thank whatever deity is watching out for me that I learned Kage Bushin. My peaceful life was set up and I started making money by re-releasing Jiraiya's old icha icha collection and his shinobi chronicles. Someone had to Naruto isn't cut out for writing. When I accumulated enough income I joined Kadic Academy.

It seems my life wasn't meant be peaceful because sometime after I joined Jeremie had the bright idea to go search for computer parts for his lil robot in an old factory along with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and me, but what we found was more then we bargained for. Apparently, this factory had a super computer in the lowest levels of the facility. It turns out the super computer had a digital world called Lyoko in it's database, of course we didn't know that at the time. Anyways, Jeremie thought it would be a good idea to turn it on. Honestly, he's a genius, but an idiot. I suppose it's not that bad we got a good friend out it, I digress. Anyways he activated it imagine everyone's shock a girl with bright electric pink hair, elf like ears and a piercing in her left ear that looks like a fishing lure. I think I saw Jeremie blush at the sight before I could tease him about it the virtual being spoke.

FLASHBACK

"Hello, there my name is... Is uhh... I don't know." She spoke confused towards the end of the sentence.

"Come again?" I asked not to sure if I heard her correctly.

" Hello there, I don't know my name" she spoke again

"Well, okay" I said still confused on how she could not know her own name.

She gave a giggle at my lost expression. It was around this time everyone snapped out of their stupor. They bombarded her with questions such as How did you get in there where are you and is this real? It continued so on so forth.

"Guys" I tried getting their attention, to no avail " Guys!" They continued so i snapped. "GUYS! SHUT UP AND LET HER SPEAK!" Everyone quieted down.

"Good job, now Aelita you may speak." I said calmly a complete 180 from my previous outburst everyone just sweat dropped at the act.

"Aelita? Is that my name, Aelita? She asked a little confused.

"No, it isn't, but something is telling me to call you Aelita. Is Aelita fine till we find out your appropriate name?" I asked.

She smiles "Yes, Aelita is fine..." She trailed off.

My eyes widened "Oh, sorry! Where are my manners my name is Akimoto Masaki and these nubz behind me are..." I trailed off hinting them to introduce themselves. When they didn't get the hint I said "Introduce yourselfs idiots"

Their eyes widened "Oh!" Was their collective response.

"Sorry, my name Is Jeremie Belpois" Jeremie is 12 years old, he has blond flat hair, round black rimmed glasses over blue eyes and pale skin. He usually wears long sleeve shirts of varying colors with beige pants covering a lean body. The intellectual of the group.

"Yo, I'm Odd Della Robia" Odd said with a lazy wave. He is 13 years old with blonde hair with a dirt purple streak in a spike up style, brown eyes and white skin. He usually wears a purple long sleeve with rose colored pants Covering his slightly athletic body. The most carefree of the group.

"Ulrich Stern" he grunted out. He is also 13, he would be the tallest if not for Akimoto. He has scruffy dark brown hair and eyes, tan skin and wears a vest and a shirt over it and cargo pants, all in shades of green covering an athletic body type.

"Jeeze, could you be more rude" Yumi asked sarcastically miffed by Ulrichs rude tone.

"Yumi... I uhh.." Ulrich stumbled on his words, while everyone chuckled at his reaction.

"Sorry Aelita, excuse him my name is Yumi Ishiyama" she said politely. Yumi is the second oldest and the most mature. She is 14 years old, she has flat black shoulder length hair, black eyes, tan skin. She usually wears black shirts, pants and boots. She has a mature yet athletic body type the kind you find on a kunoichi.

"Not a problem." She said with a giggle.

"Now that we're all introduced, can you answer our pevious questions?" Jeremie asked politely.

"Yeah, only if you answer my questions about your world." She bargained. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Everyone agreed.

"I'm not sure how I got here, but I do know this world is called Lyoko and yes this is real." She answered honestly.

"Lyoko?" Everyone questioned "What is that?" Jeremie asked interested.

"Well, it's a digital world consisting of different sectors." She explained also explaining the different sectors. While everyone was asking various questions about the world even Aelita got a few of her questions answered about their world that everyone happily answered especially Jeremie. No one noticed how dark it was outside not like they could when they're underground.

"Hey guys I hate to cut it short, but its going to be curfew soon we've go to go." I stated as I looked at my watch while everyone nodded. "Like now or we're going to be late its 10:48!" I stated urgently motioning to my watch then the exit while Aelita looked confused.

Everyones eyes widened at that comment "Crap! Really!?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Sorry Aelita! We've got to go! We'll see you later!" I yelled as I ran out last before odd.

"Meh, I'm always late I not really worried" Odd stated As he jogged to the exit while everyone else booked it.

"Bye! See you later!" She yelled from the computer screen.

FLASHBACK END

That was definitely an interesting way to meet someone. Although, I wouldn't have met her any differently. After that fateful meeting a series of unfortunate events took place we meet an enemy that also was awakened with Aelita. That enemy? XANA.

**AN: That's that. Now like I said before be as painfully brutal or lenient as you want without it sounding like a bash. **

**Once again leave the ideas for pairings in the review box and if you can an effective way to go about pairing the person you suggest.**

**Although Aelita is off limits as Jeremie will be paired with her regardless of the count. **

**As I write I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Chapter 1: XANA Awakens**


End file.
